Breathless Life
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: Sho is back, twelve years after Kei turned him, because he can't stand being with out his old friend any longer. Sho POV, Alt ending to Moon Child, NO MAJOR DEATHS! MPreg later. Featuring minor blood lust and smut later. R&R please xXx
1. Erotic Death

For Sayzi, hope she likes

Disclaimer- I don't own Sho or Kei…cries

Breathless Life

Erotic Death

There he is. Kei… I want to run over to him and wrap my arms around him just to be sure that I am not dreaming like countless times before. But I don't. Hana is with him and she thinks me to be dead. I see my little girl all grown up, looking so much like her mother. If I was to appear to her now she would probably have far to many questions and would not leave the country to study like she has planned. She has moved on with her life. Kei on the other hand… I know he senses me.

I watch Hana depart, Kei looking as proud as any true parent would when they see their child leaving to follow her dreams.

He turns to my direction, "I know you are there, Sho", he says, his face is blank… maybe he thinks I have come for revenge or something.

"Let's take a walk, Kei, I think we should…talk…or something", I mutter, keeping my voice quiet, afraid that if I am to raise it too high, the magic might break and he will disappear. I don't want him to disappear. Twelve very long years of isolation away from him and everything I knew were enough, now I want him back.

"Ok", is the only reply I receive as we start walking, no definite destination set. The silence is strange but oddly enough I don't feel the need for words. Knowing he is beside me is enough for now. I find it rather funny that I have waited all these years to talk to him and now, when I finally have him I can't think of what to say. We both keep our heads down, glancing at each other from time to time. I can feel his eyes on me, and as much I want to look back at him I don't. Out of the corner of my eye I study him closely. He hasn't changed much at all. Same hair style, same type of tight top that hugs his figure, same leather pants… I wonder if his smile is still the same… that's what I have missed the most.

My silent study of him is broken when we our heads jerk up at what sounds like a young girl screaming for help. Kei and I share a single look then, without saying a word, we run towards the sound, our sharp vampire hearing helps guide us towards the voices.

Getting closer I can hear a man telling her to shut up before he makes her. Turning to corner I see a young woman - she looks like a hooker or something- and a man that has her by the throat with his left hand while his right is out of view, presumably roaming her body. Before I can say or do anything Kei is on the man wrestling him to the ground and shouting at the girl, telling her to run, which she does. Quickly.

I don't need to ask Kei what we are going to do with the man, he already has one hand over the mans mouth and the other one the mans back keeping him standing. I hear a strangled cry of pain as Kei sinks his teeth into the left side of the rapists neck, drinking deep from the vein. I look on, hunger and desire flaming in my eyes. It's been so long since I feed from a human. I normally feed on cows blood. It's not exactly pleasant but it keeps me going longer than no blood at all. Though I feed from humans once a month - rapists and murders weren't in short supply where I lived.

Kei must feel my gaze watching him because after a few moments he takes his lips away from their feast and looks at me. Beckoning his head he silently asks me if I want a drink. I hesitate for a split second before walking towards them, my eyes silently thanking Kei. I know he understands. Going from the back, I lean to the right, and feel the skin tear beneath my fangs, moaning as the blood rushes into my mouth, over my tongue and down my throat. God, it tastes so good, so warm.

I feel Kei move back to the front of our victim as he sinks his teeth back into the previously made holes. This is the first time we have fed together…in fact this is the first time Kei has witnessed me feed at all… there is something… almost erotic about it - sharing a kill, feeding in such a way that makes me feel closer to him than I ever have done in the past. It startles me when I feel one of his hands at the small of my back, not pulling me into the man we share but just resting there. It's strange but his hand being there doesn't feel unnatural or weird at all. Instead it feels almost normal… I return his gesture by placing one of my hands at the base of his neck, like his it doesn't push, just rests.

Our meal is drained in what seems like seconds and we both pull away at the same time. I let go of the body while Kei throws it to the side. We stare at each other for a second, cheats heaving from the sheer arousal of what we have just done, before our lips crash together simultaneously. Licking at the blood that still lingers on his lips I silently seek entrance, which I am granted almost instantly, my tongue floods his mouth exploring it, seeking for any trace of blood leftover and then meeting with his tongue as I move my hands up to the base of his hairline and feel his hands as they go back to the back at the base of my spine. He pulls me closer to him and something hard brushes my thigh as I hear him emit a soft groan… I realize with a blush that he is hard.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay

That's the first chapter, what yas think?

R&R, all comments, even negative are appreciated.

Arigatou

Hoshika xXx


	2. Tanoshimi

Breathless Life

Tanoshimi

Some how we get back to Kei's apartment although, at the moment, I honestly could not tell you how because everything is happening in a blur.

The apartment is the one we had shared before and not much has really changed except a few feminine things that expresses that Hana was living here like flowers sitting on the table beside the chaise longue - Kei and I would probably have never had flowers before because we would most likely have neglected them.

Our boots are quickly kicked off as soon as we enter and my expensive brand-new-real-leather-jacket is tossed carelessly on the floor before we have barely closed to door, likewise with Kei's tight Lycra top a few seconds later our lips only separating to lift it over his head. He is so bloody delicious and all I am doing is kissing him so far as my cock strains inside it's confines.

He pulls me in the direction of his bedroom, thumbing the hem of my shirt, as if he is telling me he is going to take it off and giving me a chance to resist him - like hell am I going to do that. I pull away with swollen lips - his are the same - and raise my arms for him to slide it off which he does instantly. Pinning him to the wall I move my mouth onto the hollow between his shoulder and neck to start nibbling and sucking at the pale, delicate skin as one of my hands finds a nipple to play with which the other grabs his ass - all of the draws a gasp and then a throaty moan from Kei.

How did I come to want him like this? Never before have I thought about the beautiful man in front of me this way. We have always been close, he raised me, offered me food and shelter - more of a friend than a father figure - but essential nonetheless. Now? Now I want him in everyway possible.

I draw another loud moan from Kei when I slip my hand around his hip and to to the large bulge in his pants, cupping his cock though the annoyingly-in-the-way material while seeking to mark the hollow where my lips are.

Something I do must gear him into action because his fingertips brush my own painfully hard member in his successful act of getting my pants undone. Then he dives his hand in for skin-to-skin contact which makes me arch my back and draws a throaty almost growlily groan from me. His thumb glides over the head, smearing the pre-come gathered at the slit while his other hand goes behind my back to pull down my pants completely. The contact with his thumb and my cock is broken as I move back slightly, eager to be rid of the much-to-warm pants.

I then do the same to Kei so we are both completely naked. He looks so fucking beautiful that I can't help but attach my lips to his again, kissing his as if my un-life depends on it. Taking his hands I lead him towards the double bed then gently guide him onto it so he lays the proper way on it before climbing onto him, throwing my legs either side of his so that I straddle him, bringing our lips together once more. The kiss is different now; it's gentler, less crushing yet more seductive. Our chests rub together and our erections meet drawing a half smothered moan from both of us.

Breaking away I lean over and go into the second drawer where I know I will find lube. How do I know this? I know it because I had to raid his drawers once looking for a lighter when I was fourteen and then a few years later I went them looking for cigarettes after I had burned all of mine. I am proved right when my hand closes around the circular jar. I unscrew the lid and dip my middle three fingers in to coat them in the smooth substance.

Looking back into Kei's eyes I silently ask for entrance as I place my middle finger just on top his tight ring. He gives a slight nod and I gently press forward past the strong muscle. While working the finger then adding a second I keep a close watch for any signs of distress from the vampire - of course there is no doubt in my mind he has done this before - this time it's different.

With the three fingers I work him - end two stretching while the middle one looks for his sweet spot. His body jerks and I know I have found it. I rub it once more, remembering it so I have a target to aim for, then draw my fingers back out slowly.

Coating my cock carefully - making sure it is well lubed yet, at the same time, trying not to touch it too much - fearing I might come right there and then because I am so turned on.

After sitting the jar up I position myself, brushing against that slick, puckered entrance. I hook his legs over by shoulders to get a better angle. Then I slowly push forwards keeping my eyes locked with Kei's for any hint of pain as I am drawn into his enticing tight hole, sensations wash over me and it's an effort not to just start pounding him into the bed. He nods his head so I begin my slow exit out to push back in, a little bit faster this time then back out, groaning at the heat surrounding my cock. After a few minutes I pick up the pace, his erection brushes my chest as I search for that spot again.

A loud moan tells me have found it so I repeat my actions - mercilessly hitting his prostate over and over again - as his hips come up to meet mine in a perfect movement, two bodies, one action that brings waves of pleasure pooling in my groin. His legs slip down to curve around my back while his nails dig in to my shoulder blades almost painfully.

I wrap a hand around his throbbing member and start stroking him in time with my thrusts knowing we are both close to coming.

I don't want this to end, so may sensations sending my body into overdrive as I feel my balls tightening and my orgasm hits me like a wave as I come, spurting into Kei and moaning loudly, nearly seeing stars as I struggle to not collapse onto Kei while he too, reaches his climax as him seed hits me in the stomach.

Panting in the after math I gently roll off Kei and fall beside him. Too tired to do anything else I reach down and pull the cover over us, lifting my arm when he nudges it like a cat so he can lay his head on my chest and wrap his arm around my waist, then placing my own arm back over his shoulders.

"I am glad we talked", he whispers quietly as his breath ghosts my chest.

"We didn't talk at all, Kei", I smile down at him, bending my neck to kiss his forehead.

"I know…but I am still glad", he smiles back then closes his eyes, placing his head over my heart.

I almost don't want to fall asleep, afraid that when I wake he might be gone but my eyes are closing nonetheless and I quickly sink into oblivion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh…kay…

Sooo… that was chapter two…

Good? Bad? You guys tell me D

The title Tanoshimi translates as Pleasure… XD

I was literally up until five o'clock this morning doing this (Readers: and it's this short?!) yes, yes, yes, I know it's ot very long but writting a smut from a guys POV is relitivly new to me so... yeah... I'll try and make the next chapter longer k?

Ok so R&R if you please, chapter 3 should be up in the next day or so woop lol

Also, next chapter I'll do review reply thingies at the end if I get any lol

Hoshika xXx


	3. Awakening Me Gasanuteiru

Awakening - Me Gasanuteiru

I start to stir as I feel the bed move - alerting me to the fact that I am not alone in my mind - and then sitting upright as a distinct warmth moves away from my body. Then I remember…

"Kei…?" I ask to the partial darkness with a sleep-filled voice.

"I'm here, Sho, I just need to use the bathroom, ok?", he replies gently before turning towards his destination.

I lay back down, slightly embarrassed that I panicked… I thought he was going to leave me here after last night… if he did that I would probably step outside and burn until a pile of nameless ash is all that remains.

I can see the sun a tiny little bit behind the thick window drapes telling me we won't be able to leave for a good few hours now… well at least he can't leave.

Hearing footsteps again tells me he is returning. I smile up as the blonde angel standing in the doorway before he climbs back into next to me, placing his head back on my chest as my heart pounds beneath my cheek… I never really got the chance to ask why my heartbeats if I have no breath or why I feel hungry and need food other than blood if I am a vampire… I'll probably bring it up sometime…

"Sho?", Kei asks almost timidly

"Yeah?", I reply hugging him a little tighter with my arm that covers his shoulders - I am still scared that he will try to go despite last night and the fact that he came back to bed and of course as I have already reasoned; he physically can't leave.

"I'm sorry", he whispers into my chest. His words confuse me, what can he possibly be sorry for? Last night?

"What for?", I ask simply, scared of the answers he might give.

After taking a deep breath, he responds his voice quieter still. "I am sorry, Sho, for what I did to you… for turning you… are you still mad, Sho?"

I sigh with relief, "No, Kei, I am not mad at you, I stopped hating you a long time ago"

"Oh… well that's good then… I just thought - I mean it's been twelve years since you left", he still sounds timid but a little less now.

"I know, Kei, I just couldn't really deal with it at the time… I knew I would come back though… it was just a matter of time I guess", I think he understands what I mean because I feel his head nod slightly.

We lay there for a good long while, both of us lost in our own thoughts of the past, the future and the present until I break the silence again.

"Kei?"

"Mmhm?"

"I have a few questions… about being a vampire. I have been one for twelve years but I still don't understand some things", I feel sort of awkward asking him these things but I kind of need to know and there is no time like the present.

He sits up to rest against the bed head, looking me in the eyes. "Yeah? Like what? I will be able answer anything - Luka taught me everything he knew", he smiles to let me know he's okay with me asking - back when I was human he'd get grouchy every time I brought up the subject of him feed, not eating enough, or when I just asked about it in general.

"Okay well… for starters why do I still have a pulse if I am dead? And why do I need food if I am a vampire and therefore should only need blood? Also… why do I breathe heavy after doing stuff like sex, for example? And -", Kei silences me by kissing me gently - I realize I was ranting. He kisses me slowly, passionately as I respond more for a few minutes before breaking away.

"Okay first off; you need your heart to keep your blood going unless you want to be purple due to lack of blood circulation. Secondly, you still need food because your body still needs to function. As for the heavy breathing, it's just a reflex and since we are technically dead we don't need oxygen and therefore cannot be strangled. I don't think you really understand… we are dead in the sense that we can't die because we have already died and we have… become this new breed of humans. We heal quickly, normally fatal wounds won't kill us but if we lost our heads, were cut in half or, of course, stepped into the sun, we would turn to dust. Also, that thing about wooden stakes and crosses? Load of bullshit.", he grins.

"Ahhh, ok, thanks for clearing that up, I think you just answered all my questions in one", I say, smiling at him before leading over to kiss him again - his mouth is almost as addictive as blood… blood… last night… god he was amazing... "Kei? Kei… I think…we need…a shower", I mutter in-between kisses.

"Yeah I think you are right", he says breaking away, "My ass feels weird with the lube and come on it… and you still have dried come on your belly", he half laughs.

I look down and see that he is right, "Okay, let's go then", I grin, pushing him gently out of the bed and following him out of it. Taking his hand, I lead him towards the bathroom then playfully push him into the shower cubicle so that his chest is flat against the tiled wall. After stepping into the small box and closing the door I reach beside Kei's hand - both of which are palm down on the cool tiles - and turn the water on so it pours over us.

Reaching for the flannel and soap I build up a good soapy foundation on the washcloth before running it gently over Kei's wings and down his spine until I get to his crack, "Spread your legs, baby", I whisper in his ear trying to sound seductive. Is it too soon to be calling him baby after just one night? What if he thinks I am getting too serious too fast? The voice in my head is quickly silenced as Kei lets out a moan as I bring my toweled finger over his entrance. Smiling evilly I glide my hand round to his cock - he's half hard already - and start working him to his full length. "You up for another round?"

The only reply I get is a strangled gasp and his arse pushing against my rapidly hardening member. As I move my hand from his cock so that I can prep him he whimpers. His ass is still slick with lube from before and the continuous flow of water acts as a secondary lube. I slip two fingers in, not bothering with one because we only fucked ten hours ago max.

This time - after positioning myself at his base - I grab his hips and glide swiftly into him again making us both groan in unison. It's only been a few hours since we did this the first time but yet again I am overwhelmed by the sheer hot, tight ass surrounding me as I am fully sheathed in him so that my balls are touching his ass.

I move out then grind back into him, my pace builds quicker than last night - although once again the last thing I want to do is cause him any harm - and pretty soon loud, moans are being ripped from both us as I aim to hit his button almost every time.

My orgasm explodes into Kei before I have even realized I am even close to coming. With my last thrust I make Kei unleash his own fireworks against the shower tiles. Leaning my head on Kei's shoulder I try to regain my breath before whispering "You are soooo fucking hot babe", into his shoulder.

"So are you, Sho, but I think you need to re-wash my ass now", he smiles, looking over his shoulder at me and winking.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Third chapter done and it's not even dawn yet - actually it's only one in the morning - woop lol

I just couldn't resist the shower scene even though I am sure everyone has already read ones similar to it lol

Btw if any of you are wondering why I keep putting "- -" it's because I use them in stead of brackets lol

Okay so the Japanese bit in the title literally translates as The Eye Has Awakened which is written like目がさめている if my sources are correct…

Review responses:

Firstly, Auntie Sayzi aka kochou-sensei : am glad your liking it -happy- though you can't tell me when to go to bed cause you stay up just as late… so… -sticks out tongues- mahahaha, hehe, also THANK YOU for showing me this mistake!!

Next : Fanren Li - Keiko TKC : Thanks for your encouraging reviews, they help muchie lol I tried to read your stuff but when I got there it was in Spanish, so sorry otherwise I really would have. Also in answer to your question: I really ain't used to it yet because that was like the second one I've wrote but I'm glad you liked it, -gives love-

And finally : AngelicButterfly777 : yup it is an mpreg, all will be reveiled soon lol how your liking it so far even if it's only smut and little bits of drabble just now lol

Okay so I believe that is everything. Once again I ask you to give any comments -good or bad - as they are much appreciated.

I shall try to hurry up with chapter four already named Impossible Probability thought of by Sayzi when I couldn't decide on the main series title, however I filed it away and went Breathless Life because well… bit obvious isn't it? Breathless… Life…they don't breathe yet technically live… I think you get it… also there is a sex pun in there because they get breathless during sex XD

God I can yammer can't I? Okaaaaaay cya next chapter

Actually quick question - yes I know I only have three reviewers but it makes you guys more important - does anyone mind if I sort of just leave Hana out now? She doesn't really fit in or anything and she is studying… somewhere… so can I just leave her out?

Thanks

Hoshika xXx


	4. Impossible Probability

Impossible Probability

Five days have gone by since I returned to Kei. Five nights we have slept together. Five days we have spent with each other. We have talked about a lot of things like what we have done for the last twelve years - my struggle to deal with becoming a creature of the night, his ordeal of bringing up Hana… we don't really talk about Hana though, I don't want to talk about her. Yes, she was my child but that life is over… I am with Kei now… I think about a saying I once heard 'The past is history. The rest is a mystery. Each moment here is a gift - that is why we call it the present' I like that saying… and right now being here with Kei is more than I could have hoped for.

Right now it's just past midnight and Kei has went out to buy food because we are running low due to our reluctance to part with each other - I can't go yet… part of me just isn't ready to face the place I left behind. Drawing on a cigarette, I sit at the window, waiting for a sign of him as I nervously tap out the tune to a song playing on the radio by some dude called Miyavi.

Then I see him - relief washes over me to know I will soon have him in my arms in just few shorts minutes. I wonder why he is struggling to carry four grocery bags… he should only have two at the most…

I hear what sounds like kicking at the door and go to answer it, seeing that he is indeed carrying four bags.

"Emm, Kei? What's with all the bags, babe?", I ask taking two of them off him feeling that they are both cold.

"Oh we just need some extra stuff is all", he replies, diving into one of the bags to pull out a large carton of Ben and Jerry's Choc-Chip Cookie Dough ice cream then going over to the drawers to grab a spoon before sitting down on a chair.

Looking in the bags, I see it's all the same, ice cream.

"Kei…?"

"Yuhuh?", he replies around the spoon.

"Where's the food?", I ask walking over to him.

"What food?"

"The food you went out to buy. All you bought was ice cream", I sigh grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"Oh…", he says looking confused… "I guess I forgot…"

"You… forgot to buy food?", this really isn't like him… or at least the Kei I remember anyway.

He stands up suddenly. "Don't start fucking well blaming me just because you are too scared to step out the fucking apartment!", he yells at me. His anger takes me off guard and his chest is heaving. Wait… what the hell? I am pretty sure he hasn't put on weight… so why does his stomach look a little bigger? He catches me looking.

"And stop looking at my stomach!", he shouts almost hysterically, "You think it looks bigger as well don't you?!"

"Well-", I start but I am cut off.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you think I am fat!!", he screams. Just when I think things can't get much worse he runs from the room - still clutching his ice-cream tub - and through the bathroom door which is locked swiftly behind him.

He has left me truly stunned. I sit there for a few seconds, trying to process what the hell just happened before standing up and following in Kei's wake. Standing outside I hear sobbing in between a spoon clattering off teeth every five seconds.

I chap at the door gently, "Kei? Kei… open up", I say quietly.

"No, go away", he mutters through the wood.

I am really hurt… something is defiantly up with him… but I decide to respect his wishes - for now at least. So I head over to the counter to the ice-cream, hoping Kei won't kill me if I eat some and put the rest in the freezer.

Two hours later my ice cream is long gone and still no sign of Kei emerging from his hide away. Just as I am getting ready to kick down the door my vampire hearing detects a small click as the door unlocks and Kei comes out, eyes red and empty tub in hand.

"I - I think we need to talk about - about our… situation", he whispers, still standing in the doors threshold.

"What situation?", I ask, totally confused.

"The one where I am pregnant and will give birth in three months", he states simply.

I hear his words but before I get a chance to reply my world goes blank.

Waking up slowly I try to recall what happened… and why I am now sitting on a chair. Kei… bad mood… PREGNANT?!

I stand up too fast, feel lightheaded and sit back down.

"You okay?", Kei asks, knelling at my feet.

"No I bloody well ain't okay!", I say - I think my voice even goes a little high pitched - then quietly "You're- I mean- how the hell are you pregnant?!"

"It's…complicated… remember when I said we are a 'new breed of humans'?", he sighs.

I only nod my head.

"Well I meant that literally. We are different. I don't want to explain it all because I can't be bothered but basically yes; we can have children, I am having one and because of our species ability to develop quickly I will only be pregnant for three months instead of nine."

"Oh… okay", it's all I can say.

"You're still relatively new to this, babe, so I don't expect you to understand fully what I am telling you but in a few days I'll let you know whither we are having one or two or what ever"

I think he is trying to be gentle with me… "How will you know?", it's the only thing that I can think to say.

"Again - hard to explain, I'll just know apparently. Luka had a child once and he told me what it was like when I asked. You're erm… you're okay with this right? ", he says, taking my hand in his.

"I… yeah I am actually… it's just… a little shock", I smile.

"I know… but we can do this. I know we can", he sounds so positive I believe him. Bending my head down, I kiss his lips gently, reassuring him through my touch that I will be there for him and our baby.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Woo, that must be a record for me, it's only 10.20-ish pm lol

Well, it has all begun now… how am I doing so far? I thought the whole "You think I am fat" thing was hilarious but this ain't about me so give me your opinion.

Okay… the title is named by Sayzi, and is either written as 不可能な確率if you use Kanji as well as Hiragana or ふかのう な かくりつ if you just use Hiragana… unfortunately the only Romani translation I was able to get is Fukanounakakuritsu, which I am certain needs broken down to, make actual words XD

Anyways, once again I ask you to review lol

Hoshika xXx


	5. Watashi Ga Hogo Surukono Kodomo

Watashi Ga Hogo Surukono Kodomo

A loud shout of "Sho!" wakes me from my peaceful slumber. I quickly glance at the clock - which tells me it's only 2.24AM - before getting out off bed, rubbing my eyes as I go. Stepping into the living area, I see Kei fully dressed and looking like he's planning on going somewhere.

"What's up now, Kei?" I ask, pushing back a yawn.

"I am hungry", he replies simply, lacing up his boots. He woke me up… because he's hungry.

"Well then eat something out the cupboard", my voice is flat and my patience is wearing thin already due to tiredness because Kei's hormones decided to make him horney yesterday night at three in the morning…and then again at 10pm today… would it be last night? I am too tired to think…

"I want a human… and the baby needs blood", he looks at me as if pleading to let him go and kill.

"Ok, fine. We will find a streetwalker or a hustler off his head on drugs but that's it ok? We don't take anyone who looks… like they have a life", I reluctantly agree for the sake of the baby. "Just let me get dressed, ok?"

"Ok", he agrees, sitting down on the chair as I go to shove on some clothes.

Ten minutes later, I am standing in an alleyway. Kei spotted a hustler but he was working a pretty open corner so he went to try and lure him back here, out of the eyes of the public.

"Yo, dude, where we going?", it's an unfamiliar voice so I am guessing Kei has successfully captured his kill.

They come into view, the stranger looks to be around his late teens/early twenties. He looks… nice enough - long, brunette hair flowing over his shoulders, well toned arms and… some sexy hot-pant-like-shorts… very nice.

"Just up here, I don't want to be caught getting fucked in public", it's Kei's voice now and they are getting closer. I slip into the shadow, watching as Kei pushes the young twink against the wall and… kisses him? What the fuck?! Ok, stay calm… maybe it's part of his plan…

After a few seconds I begin to doubt it… "Kei, what are you playing at? Hurry up and do it!" I shout, stepping out of my hiding spot.

The hustler looks over Kei's shoulder. "Who the fuck are you? Can't you see we are busy?", he spits, before turning back to Kei who goes straight for the mans throat - and kisses it.

"Kei! Will you quit-", my sentence is cut of when the twink lets out a gasp and tries to pull away only to find he can't because Kei has his jaw locked firmly onto the man's vein - finally. The man stops struggling after a few moments going limp in Kei's arms.

"You want some?", he says, indicating his kill.

"Just hurry and drain him so we can get home", my voice is angry - I have every right to be. I turn away from Kei and wait until I hear the dull thump of the body dropping to the ground.

"I am finished", he says quietly… maybe he is wondering what I will do now.

"Good", is all I mutter before walking away from him.

"Sho! Wait! I didn't mean for it to happen!", he tugs at my arm making me come to a stand still.

"What did you mean to happen then, Kei?", my voice is still cold and I refuse to look him I the eyes.

"I didn't want him to lash out if I went straight for the kill… also the hormones kinda took over…", he tries to explain.

"Let's just go home, Kei", sighing I walk on, hearing him follow me.

When we get home I shrug off my jacket and sit down on the sofa, my head in my hands.

"Sho? I am sorry", I ignore his pleas so he tries again, "Sho please… I love you", my head snaps up at that - he has never said it before. He comes and sits next to me as I remain mute. Taking my hand in his he places it over his belly, laying his hand on top of mine. The baby is in there… our baby.

"Kei I- I love you too. Seeing you with that man though… it- it just made me angry I guess… but you were protecting the baby right?", I do love Kei… it's only been ten days and already I am in love and having a child… with Kei… this is some crazy land…

"Yes, you understand… right?", he asks, looking down our hands.

"I understand… this is our baby. I don't want anything to happen to it", I smile and lean forward, capturing his smile in a slow kiss.

He pulls away quickly - eyes wide.

"What's wrong?", I ask, frowning.

"We are having twins!"

xXxXxXxXx

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!!

Ooooooh cliffhanger!!

Lol okay you're probably thinking 'WTF?! How does he just suddenly know that?' or… "Man, this chick is crazy"… something like that anyways… well okay yes I am crazy… but stay with me and I'll explain next chapter ok?

I sort of regret telling you my plans, Sayzi… you're not left with the same cliffhanger as the rest… oh well, can't go back now I suppose.

A quick reply to Fanren Li - Keiko TKC : Yeah, you're right, it was a quick pregnancy… but I didn't want to drag it out too much… just think of it as them being unlucky. To be fair Sho didn't know vampires could get pregnant and it must just have slipped Kei's mind in the heat of the moment, just bad luck he gets pregnant the first time they have sex I guess lol also, am glad it you found it funny :D

Translation for this was a bitch… some how I translated it wrong and got 'it protects this densely' when it should have been "This Child I Protect" anyways… when I got it to work it turned out like this: 私が保護するこの子供 which is totally different than the first time -sweat drop- anyways… it is written as Watashi Ga Hogo Surukono Kodomo - which actually looks better because it has the 'Watashi' meaning 'I' but… the Kanji someone else provded me which meant 'protect' isn't there… then again she did say that 'neko' ment 'child' when we all know it means cat… - and written in Hiragana…わたしがほ ご するこ の こど も -sigh- I think I might just stick to English from now on T.T

-prays the websites I used are correct and that it doesn't say anything totally stupid- I think they are though. If anyone knows Kanji/Hiragana/Japanese and sees a mistake please tell me lol

And finally please leave your opinion as it is much appreciated

Hoshika xXx


	6. Niji No Odoroki

Niji No Odoroki

"_What's wrong?", I ask, frowning._

"_We are having twins!"_

Twins… twins… two babies… not one… T-W-I-N-S… baby… take away the 'y'… add 'ies' and you get… babies… B-A-B-I-E-S… two mouths… two rear-ends… double everything…

"…Sho? Sho?", Kei waves his hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of it. I blink twice then look at his face then to the tiny - yet visible - bump then to his face again.

"Twins… as in two?", I ask, sounding like a confused child. I feel like a confused child.

"Yes, Sho, two babies. You okay?", he asks gently.

"As in two… two mouths… two sets of screams at night? But but but… what about sexy time?", I feel a little lost… one baby was shock enough… two was earthquake material.

He just laughs lightly at me before pecking my lips. "We'll manage, Sho"

"How do you know? That there are two I mean", I ask quietly.

"I just do. It's hard to explain but I just feel them there", he replies looking down at his tummy and rubbing it absent-mindedly. He really looks happy. How can he seem so calm? Sure… I am happy about the baby… babies it's not like I don't want them, because I do but… Hana was enough hard work and there was only one of her. I push Hana out of my mind - that life has pasted.

I manage a smile, looking into his eyes, "Good job I have a bit of money"

He smiles as well, looking realived that I seem okay with all of this, "Yeah, we'll need… lots of stuff"

"Do you know whether we will be having one of each or two girls or what?", I ask. It would be good to know what we have to buy clothes wise and stuff.

"No, I don't. I might be able to tell near the end but for now it's just 'twins'"

"Oh, ok. Kei… how will they… come out? Also… will they be human", it's only just occurred to me that he's going to have to give birth…and that vampires can't grow old… therefore they can't grow up…

He grins at me… I suddenly get the feeling the birth will be… unusal… "All in good time babe, all in good time. Also… the twins will be a hybrid… vampire in everyway except they will get older until we make them fully vampire"

"We have to turn our children?", some how I don't like that plan very much at all…

"We have to, Sho. Otherwise they will continue to grow old - beyond their hundreds - and it… wouldn't be very pleasant to live while your body turns to dust, would it?"

"I guess you're right… hey… what they going to call us… might be a bit confusing if we are both 'dad'"… I think I am asking to many questions… I am sure Kei will tell me when to shut up… it's just, he's been around way longer than me.

"I want to be 'Mummy!", Kei exclaims … he wants to be called… Mummy? "Don't look at me like that, Sho. I want to be mummy… I am the Mummy -not the ooey gooey kind- therefore… MUMMY!!"

I think he has lost it… his mood swings are… erratic and right now he's gone hyper… and we are only eleven days into the pregnancy… that makes approximately… seventy-five days if the months go with the four weeks per month rule…

"Okay, okay you can be… Mummy", best just to humor him just now, he'll grow out of it… hopefully.

He looks down at his tummy again, "Here that kids? I am your Mummy and, Sho is your Daddy", oh God…

Kei looks up at me. There are tears rolling down his cheeks. I quickly embrace him. Why is he crying? He was fine two seconds ago now he's crying… why?

"Kei, baby what's up?", I wipe away the tears gently with my thumb.

"I am just so happy", he says through sobs.

"Okay", I say giving him a tight squeeze.

"Sho…", he mutters in to my shoulder.

"Uh-huh?"

"I want blood… and wheetabix"

"You just ate, Kei… but by all means go have some wheetabix"

"No… I mean I want wheetabix… and blood together"

Now that… is… disgusting…

"Kei, you can't start eating humans all the time… people will find out…", I don't know what it's like having a craving but he'll get over it.

He pulls away, the tears on his face gone. "I know I can't. That's why I need you to go on an errand for me", he goes in his pocket and hands me a slip of paper with an address written on it and the words 'Rainbow' and 'kisses'.

"Kei, what does 'rainbow kisses' mean?"

"You don't want to know babe, trust me, but it's the code you need to give him. He owes me a favor. When he opens the door, don't say anything, just the code, he'll ask you for a number it's one-nine-eight-one-five, got it?"

"One-nine-eight-one-five?", he nods his head. "Got it. Now who is 'he'?"

"Ryuu Tin-Chen"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, done!!

I fell a little behind with these -sigh-

I know this is mainly talk… it WILL get better

Cookies to the first person that works out who Ryuu Tin-Chen is lol

Quick reply to AngelicButterfly777: Do you really think I am going to tell you? Lol sorry hunni, you'll just have to wait and find out -evil grin-

And Sayzi… stop telling me what to do! You'll ruin my plot dammit because I need to keep thinking of new things T . T

Okay… I am feeling confident with this chapter's translation… it means Rainbow Surprises, named because Kei's emotions are like a rainbow with all the different colors/emotions lol and surprises because… TWINS!! Also Ryuu Tin-Chen will be a surprise (hopefully). Once again in Kanji 虹の驚き and Hiragana…にじの おどき

And as always, your opinion is much appreciated

Hoshika xXx


	7. Ryuu and Blood

Ryuu and Blood

"Ryuu Tin-Chen? As in he's related to…", I don't need to finish my sentence.

Kei nods. "His son"

"Son? When? Why am I going to him?", if he had a son that would mean the boy, this Ryuu, would be eleven at the most.

"None of us knew. Chan kept Ryuu and Ryuu's mother, Risa safe by keeping them hidden. When Chan died, Risa left Son, taking Ryuu with her. She came to me because she knew Yi-Chi. We met Risa before, remember, the late night BBQ? Yi-Chi invited Risa so she would have some one to communicate with instead of just us guys?", he explains.

I just nod mutely. It's hard to think that was over twenty years ago now.

"Well, turns out Risa and Son hit it off without us knowing. They never married but Ryuu was born about two years later, around the time Hana was. He'll be eighteen in a few months. And he hates everything his father stood for"

"But why am I going to him? How can he possibly help us?", this is just one shock after another…

"I helped his mother out of the gutter and he and Hana grew up together. Ryuu trusts no one except me, Hana and Risa, that's why you have to give him the code. He deals in a… messy, sadistic business, clearing up Chan and Son's messes. He'll have blood. He keeps it in stock for… emergencies so to speak"

"But I-", Kei cuts me off.

"Sho. Please. He won't harm us, I have known him since he was seven"

Lowering my head, I nod again.

"Remember, what's the number?", he asks.

"One-nine-eight-one-five"

"Good", he kisses me briefly, "I love you, now be off with ya, this craving is slowly driving me insane", he smiles, giving me a gentle push towards the door.

A lot has changed in Mallepa but I find my way to Ryuu's easily enough. My double chap on the door is quickly answered as a flap similar to a letterbox is opened allowing Ryuu to see me.

"Code word?", he asks sharply - almost sounding like a military sergeant.

"Rainbow kisses"

"Number?"

"One-nine-eight-one-five", I swiftly reply.

The man grunts before stepping away and closing the flap before unbolting the door to let me in. The man looks so much like his father in his younger years that it would be hard to believe it isn't him. His hair is much shorter that what Son's was and is spiked with blond tips running through it, his muscles are visible yet not overly bulky and he wears black jeans with a tight, black t-shirt.

"So, you are Sho then?", he asks, snapping me out of my musing.

"How did you know?", I ask, rather startled that he would know me without never even spoken to me.

"Uncle Kei used to talk about you a lot, he showed me that picture of you two, my father and the lot down at the beach - that and the fact that the number you gave me told me who you are", he smiles gently. For only being seventeen he looks far older but he talks polite enough.

"Ah, I see… Uncle Kei?", I ask, finding it almost funny that Kei would allow anyone to call him 'Uncle' - then again, he wants to be called mummy at the moment…

"Yeah, he said I could when I was growing up. I guess it's just sort of stuck", he looks me over again, "So, what you need the blood for?"

Again, he surprises me as to his knowledge of what I want without me even saying anything - I guess it must have been the code word. "Kei needs it", I say simply.

"Why? Is he alright?", Ryuu sounds worried and is casting me with an anxious look.

"He's fine. But I'd rather he told you himself…", I think of what to do. Kei wants his blood but I need to sleep and I don't really fancy entertaining guests at the moment. "Tell ya what, why don't you come over tomorrow after sundown. He can explain then", that would give me enough time to sleep and relax.

"Yeah… ok. You sure it's nothing serious?", he asks with a quizzing look in his eye. I almost laugh - it's only serious when Kei is hormonal… in any way.

"He's fine, he just needs the blood", I reassure him with a smile.

"Cool. How many bags you wanting?", he walks over to his fridge to reveal its contents; blood bags like the ones in the hospitals.

"Erm", I think… Kei is hungry… and I might want a small amount… "Three? That ok? If he needs more he can always tell you tomorrow"

He nods and takes out three of the bags, then places then places then in paper grocery bag that he hands to me.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I turn to head out the door but his voice stops me, "Sho?", I look back at him, "I am sorry for the pain my father caused you", he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are not to blame for your father's sins", I assure him before walking out of the small apartment.

I walk quickly back to my apartment then place the blood on the table before finding Kei on the bed reading.

"Hey", I whisper gently from the doorframe.

"Hey, did you get it?", he asks looking up from his book.

I nod before leaving the room again to fetch a bag.

Returning to the room, I kneel in front of Kei who places his book to the bedside table. Eyeing him with a lusty look, I crawl onto his body, letting my legs rest either side of his waist before ripping a corner off the bag to let the blood trickle down into Kei's open mouth. He sucks greedily at the blood and I let him have almost half of it before pulling it away to kiss him roughly, my tongue seeking any blood that might have missed his lips. He arches his hips up to mine letting me know what he really wants.

"You want any more blood?", I ask into his mouth. He shakes his head in response. "Okay…just let me… go and put… this away", I say, pulling away from him to slowly to climb off his body.

"Be quick", he orders me.

"Yes, sir", I reply before exiting the room to put away all the blood into the fridge for later - but not before taking a quick drink of the bag already open.

Walking back, I start to imagine exactly what I could do to Kei and what position I might be able to get him to do. I freeze when I think that soon I won't be able to do hardly anything to him if he has a big baby bump covering his stomach…

Better make this a good one then, I think to myself, getting my legs moving again. As I walk back in I am met with a horrifying sight… Kei… asleep…

Fuck.

xXxXxXxXxXx

T . T I thought this one would never happen…

Ohft… hard chapter, pretty boring as well, I know.

Nevertheless, there you have it… the whole Son's son thing was confusing… it's like; "Who's son?", "Son's son?", "Son had a son?"

Sigh sigh sigh

Ah well there you have it anyways… I was going to explain something… other than the fact that Ryuu's name means Dragon… erm… oh yeah, one-nine-seven-one-five does actually mean 'Sho', goes like this…

S - Nineteenth letter in the alphabet - one nine

H - Eighth letter - eight

O - Fifteenth letter - one five

Ya see?

I think there was something else… oh yeah, Son is dead… I just couldn't fit it in… sorry.

Okay… so let me know what you think… I'll try to have the next one up sharpish.

Hoshika xXx


	8. Acceptation and Frustration

xXx Acceptation and Frustration xXx

Because we went to bed so late I don't awaken until just before sundown. While Kei sleeps on I take a shower to freshen up - and have a quick wank.

Sexually, I am frustrated. I know I have only been back with Kei for about two weeks but to go from horny at two in the morning to sleeping when I leave the room for two seconds is a bit extreme. But… I suppose it will be worth it in the end.

Looking at him lying on the bed one would hardly believe he is a vampire - a pregnant vampire. He looks so angelic, curled up it the fetal position, his hand gently resting on the tiny bump. I really don't want to waken him but I told Ryuu to be here after sundown and it's just beginning to set.

I quickly shuck on a pair of leather pants and a white top - maybe I should try jeans and a shirt next time I hit the mall… pretty soon Kei won't be able to fit in to those gorgeous, tight pants either… god that'll make me want to cry.

I quietly crawl onto the bed and place a soft kiss to Kei's temple - only to have it swatted away… now that's not very nice. I try again and this time his hand actually hits me. It's only a tap but still offended.

"Oi, Kei, wake up you lazy arse", I say poking him this time.

"Yeah but you love my arse", he mumbles sleepily.

"That I do but Ryuu is coming over"

"Why?", he sits up slowly.

"Blood and why you need it", I say plainly.

"Oh… yay?"

"Maybe, now get up"

xXx A Few Days Later xXx

Things with Ryuu went well and he seemed to accept Kei's… condition with hardly any questions.

Now Kei sits on the chair crushing up wheetabix blocks into his blood while the other hand stirs it in with a spoon - it looks absolutely revolting - while I inhale from a cigarette reminiscing about my life. If Kei hadn't turned me, would I be dead? Will I ever see Hana again? I know I have a new un-life, but she was my little girl. I was in her room a couple of days back and on her bedside table is a picture of her, Ryuu, Kei and Risa… they looked like one big happy family.

Now it's just me and Kei, our twins still safely snuggled in his stomach.

"What you thinking about?" he asks through the bloody mush in his mouth.

"Nothing" is all I say, I don't want him to know my deep thoughts. He is all I need now, him and our family.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not…"

He just stares at me. He looks kind of hurt and upset.

"Whatever, Sho" he stands and walks to our bedroom, closing the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, I am a terrible person, this sucks, its been forever etc etc…

However, if you are interested in Tokio Hotel Fanfiction then checkout my bio as I have posted a few things there… same goes for GazettE/Miyavi

Miss Masochist _A.K.A_ Hoshika xXx


End file.
